ANBU last call
by crimson mealstorm1
Summary: My first attempt at a story! an ANBU mission to a small town near the capitol.


**Hi everyone! CM here with my first ever fanfiction! I hope to not disappoint anyone with my less then amazing writing skills. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**ANBU**

Wolf was on a mission. His job? Assassinate a small time drug lord in a village not too far from the capital. It was a simple B-rank due to the low chance of another shinobi being there. Wolf smirked in his head. They wouldn't be a problem.

Dark surrounded him as he crept quietly into the building. The buildings, darkened by the lack of lights hid him well. Multitudes of shadows allow excellent cover. Low wind whistled through the area, covering any small sounds he might make. The guards patrolled the area in two's all in armour and with sharpened weapons.

But he wasn't worried. He had gotten this job for a reason. Because he was the best.

As he crept through the town he reflected how he got to where he was. The people he worked with, fought with, bleed with. His friends and teachers. All of them pushing him onward. From gennin to chunin to jonin and finally to the job he had. ANBU. He smirked a bit under the wolf styled mask he wore. He had shown them that their trust wasn't misplaced.

He crept over the next building, scaling the wall with all the subtlety and grace of the trained shinobi he was. Slipping past the guards that patrolled the area with ease and vanishing into the darkness, that was his greatest ally. Suddenly he saw a slight problem that barred his way. A guard was standing, alert and focused infront of the only entrance into his targets building. The guard seemed young, maybe early 20's. He carried a long spear with a sharpened point with the ease of a man that knew what he was doing. Wolf racked his mind to think of a way he could possibly remove the guard silently. It was midnight, plenty of darkness for him to use. But in the light of the guards torch the darkness quickly retreated. There was no way that the guard wouldn't see him when he got closer, and even the slightest mistake could cause the failure of his mission. Wolf watched carefully as the guard mumbled something to himself, but couldn't catch it. Wolf mentally sighed to himself at the loss of possible information. He could see no other option.

Wolfs eye's narrowed.

The guard had to go.

Silently reaching down, the hidden shinobi scooped up a small stone, about the size of a strawberry. With aim honed after years of practise, he flung the stone a few meters to the right of the guard.

Akido was a new guard. He had recently been hired to guard a wealthy man that lived in the building he now guarded. He scoffed mentally 'just some fat prick with paranoia' he thought.

But money was money and he wasn't going to pass down an easy job just because he didn't like the employer. Hell he might never have to lay eyes on the man!

"I could live my whole life without ever seeing the bastard and it would be worth it..." He muttered under his breath.

As Akido amused himself by watching the flicker of the torchlight, he suddenly hear a sharp clatter of stone. Cautiously he moved from his spot by the entrance and slowly, but carefully, moved towards the noise, spear levelled towards it.

"Who's there!" He shouted softly, so as not to wake the people that were sleeping. Then a soft noise came from behind him.

Wolf moved forward quickly. Already drawing his kunai when the guard levelled his spear towards the rock he threw. More than halfway there when he called out. Less than a scant few meters meter when the guard stiffened and started to turn around.

With surprising speed and skill the guard swiped his spear at the dashing ninja. However wolf was not an ANBU for nothing and he dodged back at the last second.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the guard asked carefully, never letting the point of his spear move from the motionless ANBU. Wolf said nothing but was inwardly cursing the Kami for giving him such bad luck. 'Breath. Think logically. It's only one man. He'll be no problem to take out' wolf thought to himself.

"No answer?" the guard said.

Wolf remained silent.

The guard grunted and levelled his spear on the motionless ANBU black ops. Seemingly uncaring of the fact that this was a **shinobi** standing less then 5 meters away.

Akido was sweating furiously on the inside. A fucking ninja! Fuck, fuck, fuck! He was so dead. There was no way he could fight on level with a ninja. Sure he was skilled with the spear and he was no pushover with the katana at his side, but he knew he was outmatched this time. But he kept his face calm and his terror from bursting out, desperately trying to think of a plan to survive.

The ninja surged forward with sudden speed that caught Akido off guard, but he somehow managed to move his spear in the way of the knife that the assassin wielded. The wolf mask shinobi pushed with more strength slowly over powering Akido. And what scared Akido even more was he was doing it with ONE FUCKING ARM! Abandoning the spear to the ninja in front of him, he dragged his katana out of his sheath and wielded it in front of himself.

"Alright you bastard. I'll kill you here and-" that was all he got out before the shinobi in front of him seemed to phase out of existence. He heard the sound of flesh being pierced, then heard no more.

Wolf stood behind the young guard kunai wet with blood as he pulled it free from the back of the man's neck. Wolf had moved behind him and severed his spine.

With the guard out of the way, Wolf continued onward into the maze that was his targets home.

He met surprisingly little resistance while moving through the mansion, passing though hallways with almost the ease of a regular guest. This made wolf even more wary of possible problems. And then he saw it. Not half a foot in front of him was some wires, one at chest level, the other at shin level. But that was not the whole trap. Behind those wires were 2 more wires one behind the other. The wire at chest height was made to reflect the light ever so slightly, made to catch the eye and attract attention from the other wire at shin level. The true, simple genius of the trap was what was harder to see. The wire behind the shin level wire was another wire, this one painted black so that it didn't reflect the light. The final wire however he almost didn't catch sight of. It was an ultrathin wire, hardly bigger around then a hair, set at waist height. All of the wires went into both sides of the wall were small holes could be seen.

Wolf smirked, if he was anyone else that might have worked. But he was far too good for that.

The ANBU removed and disabled the trap like an expert, storing the wire for later use. As he continued down the hallway it seemed to turn into the main living area. And so Wolf began to play the game he jokingly called "what deadly trap goes here?". Once you've seen one drug lords house, you've seen them all. If the hall looks clear, watch out for wires. If on stairs, beware of stairs that will set of a toxic gas that would shoot from the vents. When in wider hallways watch for pressure plates that open up to spikes pit. And so on.

Finally he reaches his targets room.

Creating a Kage bushin and henging it into a spider, Wolf sent it under the door and into the room. It looked around for any traps that could be in the room, before crawling into the high corner of the room overlooking the whole room. By doing this Wolf's got a perfect view of the entire room and the occupants. After about a minute the clone dispelled, sending the memories to the ANBU.

The assassin slowly opened the door, careful of any creak or squeak that could awaken the target. Stealthily, Wolf moved over to the bedside of the drug lord. Wolf looked down at the man in slight disgust. This was a man that took what he wanted and killed all those that were a danger to him. Wolf raised his kunai to end this pathetic scums life.

Metal flashed. The sound of piercing flesh was heard. Then...nothing.

(Konohagakure no sato- Hokage's tower)

Wolf knelt before the Sandiame Hokage, the most powerful ninja in the village. The man who had all of his loyalty.

"Report." The Hokage said

"Mission success, Hokage-sama" Wolf declared.

The Hokage smiled lightly and nodded slightly. "I understand that this was your final mission in ANBU, wasn't it Wolf?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Wolf said

"Then please, remove your mask and I will induct you into the corps as a jonin-

Wolf took off his mask revealing silver hair, a headband over one eye and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

-Kakashi."

**There you go! My first fanfiction story EVER!**

**I had the idea of what Kakashi's final mission could have been so I decided to give it a go.**

**Please review and please no flaming. All flaming will be ignored as insolent assholes.**

**Peace **


End file.
